cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
North Star Federation (2nd)
border |flagdescription = Flag of the North Star Federation |motto = Strength and Determination Forever |team = Brown |color1 = #473B22 |color2 = #473B22 |color3 = |color4 = #473B22 |founder = crv24 |foundedon = October 20, 2012 |leader = *crv24 *Lord Dolphin |cabinet = *Airto *Dark_Wizard *Irule777 *Astro |internationalrelations = * The Dark Templar ( ) |teamsenate = *Masterchief777 of The New Empire |forumurl = http://www.CN-NSF.com |joinurl = http://cn-nsf.com/forum/index.php?topic=3.0 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/NSF |ircchannel = #NSF |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=North+Star+Federation |statsdate = Nov 18, 2012 |totalnations = 30 |totalstrength = 214,318 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 7,144 |totalnukes = 50 |aidslots = 70 / 138 (50.72%) |rank = |score = 1.52 }} North Star Federation (NSF) is a small imperial federation on the Brown sphere. It is currently is under the protection The Dark Templar. The current NSF is the fourth incarnation, founded by Crv24 years after the disbandment of previous 3 NSF alliances. The NSF continues to grow strong with 23 members as of November 13, 2012. :This article is about the fourth reformed NSF. For information on the first, second and third see North Star Federation. Origin of the North Star Federation '''Early History, as written by Crv24' The first incarnation of the North Star Federation was born on July 6, 2007 and was founded by Gabriel Carver and Dre15 who had both came from an alliance called the Socialistic Empire (SE). At the time I was Deputy Minister of Domestic Affairs for the New Eclipse Order (NEO), after getting in an argument with NEOs Prime Minister I left and joined the NSF for a short while, I was there for maybe 3 days before leaving to rejoin NEO. Sadly the alliance would fold shortly after at 5 members. However, Gabriel Carver and myself became the best of friends and this friendship would last for years to come which in turn would eventually lead to the rebirth of a stronger more organized NSF. The second incarnation of the North Star Federation was founded by Gabriel Carver and myself on September 20, 2007. The second NSF formed shortly after the North Star Reunion. Gabriel and I talked about how the NSF could be reformed with greater success now that both Gabriel and I had become more familiar with the game. It only took a few days before a noob alliance who called themselves Battlegroup Japan merged into us. We both had roughly 10 members so overnight the NSF grew double in size. Wolf, who was the leader of Batttlegroup Japan was made a member of the North Star Federation council and helped Gabriel and I lead the alliance. Dre15, one of the original NSF founders would rejoin us shortly after and became a member of the NSF council as well however, he would disappear without any member in government knowing what had happened to him. The second NSF was more organized and because of this attracted far more members than the last incarnation had did. Most of the NSFs growth however can be attributed to AlexLenin who was NSF Minister of Recruitment at the time. He was by far one of the greatest recruiters in the game I have ever seen in my 6 years of playing. In no time the NSF was booming with new memebers and we quickly reached 50. However things would only lead downhill from there. The NSF government had passed a new charter granting the 2 founders of the alliance new titles. Gabriel Carver had become President of the NSF while I had become Prime Minister. There was still a council that was headed by Wolf and 2 other senior NSF members. To this day I am still not completely sure what had happened but back in October, 2007; Gabriel Carver tried to threaten a smaller alliance that our protectorate at the time, Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA), would go to war against them. I have no idea why he did this but it forced him to resign and I therefore become President of the NSF, while Wolf becoming Prime Minister. After a few days into my term I realized that I was not left with enough competent people to run the alliance, so I talked to Metabolic who was King of All Against All. We had worked out a merger deal but after Metabolic had gotten upset about me not asking the NSF council if they were ok with the merge he stopped all discussion and cancelled the NSF-AAA treaty. After Gabriel deleting and NSF losing the AAA treaty as well as becoming close too losing our MCXA protectorate, the NSF went through internal turmoil. After a few days of being President I was forced to resign and Wolf took over however, he would soon begin to run the alliance into the ground. After Gabriel and I heard how noobish Wolf was acting now that he had power we began what become to be known as the NSF coup. The alliance would be split into 2 camps; nations that followed the NSF (Wolfs) government at the time and The Freedom Fighters, which consisted Gabriel Carver, Doctorrodders, King CJC, Darth Fetzen, King Nicholas III and myself. Twice the NSF government forum was destroyed by the Freedom Fighter spies, the alliance was on the brink of civil war when finally after the 3rd forum was shut down Wolf resigned as President and the North Star Federation was officially disbanded. After a few days of the NSF disbanding the Freedom Fighters tried to revive the alliance, they enacted me leader but I declined so the idea was dropped and we all went our separate ways. The third incarnation of the North Star Federation was founded by Shinpah, Kingman (Wolf) and the members of the Wolverine Army. The new members of the NSF came from the small pink alliance called The Wolverine Army. With help from the Siberian Tiger Alliance diplomat, Anjou Poiters, they remade the government into a council that coasted of Anjou Poiters, Shinpah,and Wolf, who renamed himself Kingman. Kingman agreed to the terms that Master Chief gave him; and there would be less argueing between the two in the last of the NSF. In this Period of NSF's history there were many disagreements between Shinpah and Kingman. Kingman made a forum with a fellow member called the North Star Federation Revolution (NSFR) in attempt to overthrow Shinpah and remove him from the council, but Shinpah read all the pm's being sent in between the two members and the NSFR was deleted and eventually the North Star Federation fell into stagnation and dissolved to non existence once again. Government Imperial Government of the North Star Federation {| class="toccolours" style="width: 100%; border-top: none; text-align:center;" |- style="background:#e8e8e8; fontm-variant:small-caps; letter-spacing:1pt;" ! style="width: 25%" | Imperial Guard of Defense ! style="width: 25%" | Imperial Guard of External Affairs ! style="width: 25%" | Imperial Guard of Domestic Affairs ! style="width: 25%" | Imperial Guard of Finance |- style="vertical-align:top;" |Irule777 |Dark_Wizard |Astro |Airto |- | Charter Charter of the North Star Federation This document is being ratified to protect the rights and freedoms of the nations of the undersigned sovereign nations (henceforth known as the North Star Federation) and govern the parameters of their interactions. Article I: Membership Section A All rulers who apply for admittance into the North Star Federation shall be accepted given that they: *Register on our offsite forums and submit an application *Are involved in no active wars or acts of espionage *Are not a member of any other alliance *Are reviewed and accepted by the appropriate officials Members are not required to switch teams, but are strongly encouraged to switch to Brown. Section B The Emperor reserves the right to expel any member nation from the alliance if he finds their membership to be detrimental to the rest of the alliance. The expellee shall be given a twenty-four hours notice of his or her expulsion and a chance to present a defense. Any sort of in-game cheating will result in an immediate expulsion. Article II: Government Section A The government of the North Star Federation shall be headed by two senior officials who oversee all the operations of the alliance: the Emperor and the Regent The Emperor The Emperor is the senior-most official and is in charge of all alliance operations, foreign and domestic. The Emperor has the final say in all decisions. The Emperor serves until death or resignation. The Regent The Regent is the second-in-command ranking official. He is to assist the Emperor in all duties and responsibilities. He is to stand in as Emperor should the Emperor be absent in a time of crisis. He is appointed by the Emperor. Should the Emperor resign, the Regent shall ascend to the command of Emperor. Section B The Emperor and the Regent shall be assisted by the four appointed Imperial Guards. Their offices are: *Imperial Guard of Defense *Imperial Guard of External Affairs *Imperial Guard of Domestic Affairs *Imperial Guard of Finances Imperial Guards may appoint deputies at their discretion with the approval of the Regent. These deputies are to aid in the daily operations of their respective department. Article III Nuclear Armistice Members of the North Star Federation are not engage in nuclear warfare without the direct consent of the Emperor, the Regent, or the Imperial Guard of Defense. Article IV Amendments Amendments may be made to this Charter for the benefit of the Alliance. Amendments must be approved by a three-fourths popular vote. Article II: Section A and Article IV may not be amended. See also Category:Re-established alliances Category:North Star Federation